Jamie's Evil
by Lucus
Summary: Jamie is arested for murder that she did not do. Something ate the victim. Now she is tring to prove her innocence. Resident Evil Parody
1. Default Chapter

Jamie's Evil.  
This story is written in first person point of view.  
By: Christopher Baker.  
My name is Jamie Holdren. I am a fugitive from Juvenile hall. I need to prove my innocence in this murder of Christina Morris. It all started when I skipped school on January 3. I was skipping biology when I heard a blood-curdling scream. I looked around to find out where it was coming from. The only place it could come from was the Auditorium. I ran inside to find out why there was a scream. As I walked into the auditorium I saw blood on the wall. Lots of blood. I should have turned and run away and found a teacher, but I did not. There in the middle of the stage was Christina Morris. Blood was everywhere. I walked up and found that she seemed to have had her heart eaten out. That is when the teachers started to walk in. seeing me over the body told them I was guilty. So the sent me to jail. That was a week ago. Now that I have escaped I am going to get the bottom of this murder. I walked to school and found that it looked deserted. Good, I don't want to be disturbed by anyone. I walked in to find that blood was everywhere but no bodies. This time I was not going to be making the same mistake this time. I turned around to find myself looking at a vicious dog. I slammed the door so fast that it locked. "Dame it all" I yelled. "Well if I am to be trapped in here I better look around." I thought. "I should try the place I was caught at first." So I walked down the hall past the front office to the auditorium. I walk to the door and see that it is opened a little. There is something holding the door open. A gun! Finally I have found something that could be useful. I walk through the door and see that there is a whole lot more blood than there was a week ago. I look around and from the front row a figure stands up. It had fluffy brown hair, glasses that are thick enough to burn down the whole school, and pale skin that makes it look as if it got a tan from a computer. I would recognize him anywhere. "Chris over here." I yelled at him. He looked over and smiled. "Finally another person other than me is alive." He said. Here take these. He handed me some clips for a gun. "Thanks." I said. His eyes widened as he looked behind me. "Run." He yelled at me as he pulled his gun from his holster. He shot two times and I pulled out my gun and saw what he was shooting at. Ms. Cain was shot two times in the Breast, yet she was still standing. "Dame it start shooting. Shit." He yelled as Ms. Cain started to bite him. I shot her in the head once and she fell on the ground, Dead. "That bitch will be biting anyone anymore." I said. "Chris are you ok?" "No I'm not." He said "come a little closer to me I have to tell you something." I leaned a little closer. "The fairies are coming and wake up hurry the teacher is coming." He said in his last breath. The room started to spin and I fell to the ground. I lifted my head and saw my classmates staring at me. "Ha ha." I said and blushed.  
  
The End.  
By: Lucus. 


	2. Jamie's Right

Jamie's Evil Chapter 2  
Jamie's Right  
  
Mrs. Cain walks over and says, "Jamie empty your pockets. NOW!"  
She says in a very up tight voice. I do as she says and my pack of  
cigs falls out. Just as she picks up the cigs a moan comes from  
outside the door. Burn marks start to appear on the door. Then a hand  
goes straight through the door. "UHHHH." The voice seemed familiar.  
"Zombie" someone yells. "MR. Colbreath thank god it is you. Jamie has  
Cig AHHHHHHHHH." Mrs. Cain yells as zombie Colbreath bites her.  
The kids in the class, except Christina, Chris, and me, get up  
and try to run but are met by more zombies. Some escape through the  
second door. Christina, Chris and I jump up and Chris yells "Super  
High Spork Squad." And pulls out a gun. Christina pulls out a pipe  
bomb and I pull out a machete. "We were planning to take over the  
school today. Guess we WILL Hahaha." We run at the zombies and starts  
to shoot, blow up and slice and dice the zombies. As we run down the  
hall killing our friends. 


	3. Jamie's Fairies

Jamie's Evil.  
Chapter 3  
  
When we finally get down the first hallway we run short on ammo. Next to us is a small classroom that, Thank god, no zombies are in. we run inside the classroom and Chris says, "We will never make it. We are going to die. AHHH."  
"Snap out of it Chris we need you. Now here is the last of the ammo. If we can get to the office we can get more. I know for a fact that they keep ammo in the office if there is any real trouble."  
Just as I say that something flies into the class. "What the hell is that." Christina yells.  
"It is a Fairy. RUN!" I yell.  
We run out of the classroom and head strait for the office. When we get to the office the door is being block by Mr. Colbreath. It was as if he knew we would come. "Guys," Christina says, "I think they are getting smarter."  
"Well he is in my way." Chris yells. And he shots Mr. Colbreath in the head and Mr. Colbreath falls to the floor dead. "That was for you Mrs. Cain." He bows his head right as a small explosion happens on the back of his neck.  
"The fairies can throw Fire. Inside now." We run inside the room. When we get inside the office Chris trips over something and the walls begin to shake.  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
